<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576934">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little Bit of Humor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Kyunghoon-centric, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Opening Up, Recovery, References to Depression, Sexuality Crisis, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Work In Progress, heechul-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:12 PM</strong>
</p><p>Heechul first meets Kyunghoon about an hour before filming starts.He's just arrived on set and is pretty sure that Hodong is going to scold him for being late(not that he cares),when he sees the slightly younger boy sitting down in chair,looking at something on his phone.</p><p><em>That must be the new guy.</em>Heechul realizes,but he doesn't walk up to Kyunghoon right away,instead taking his coat off and sitting down in a nearby chair.<em>3,2,1..</em></p><p>"Kim Heechul!"<em>There it is.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>